Mùirn Breatha Dàn
by The Mad Writer
Summary: Celeborn and Galadriel think of each other during the time they are apart.


Mùrin Breatha Dàn  
By: The Mad Writer  
Rating: G/Romance  
Summary: Celeborn and Galadriel think of each other in the time that they are apart.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Celeborn or Galadriel or the term "Mùrin Breatha Dàn". That comes from the excellent Sweep series and it seemed appropriate for this fic. It makes a bit more sense if you've read The Simarillion.  
  
How long had it been since she had left? I couldn't remember. Too long. Everyday seemed endless. The light of the world was gone. When she was here everything sparkled. From the moment we met in Doriath the whole world was new and amazing. She was more beautiful, loving, and wonderful than any Elf maiden I had ever seen. We spent hours together just talking. She would tell me about Aman before the terror that befell it and I would tell her about Middle-Earth and all its wonders. I promised her that here she would never know fear. And of all things she believed me. She told me that someday we would go to Aman together. And I believed her. We'd only known each other for two months before we married. It had to be the happiest day of my life. I remember all the times she felt weak. She never showed it to anyone except for me. When Middle-Earth had changed the first time and all that we loved was lost she refused to show sorrow except when no one but myself was around. When Celebrian left Middle-Earth she had been torn apart, but she showed it to none except late at night when we sat at the top of the highest mallorn tree and I held her as she cried her out soul. I think that's when I loved her the most. When she showed her weaknesses I saw her at her strongest. The night that she had told me that the test she had been waiting for that would allow her to return to Aman she was so happy. She talked for ages about how she would finally see our beloved daughter again. I was shocked. I had always thought that we would grow tired of Middle-Earth together, but I wasn't tired of this world yet. She had wanted to leave as soon as the Ring was destroyed, but I had convinced her to stay awhile longer. But the call of Aman was too great. Now she is gone and all my days without her are full of sorrow. Middle-Earth is nothing without her.   
  
  
I looked over the sea. Everyday more of our people came from Middle-Earth, but he wasn't among them. Why didn't he come? Why hadn't I stayed? I should have. When I had first left Aman everything was madness. But when we had met in Doriath it was like the calm in the storm. He was so strong, wise, and grounded. I felt completely free around him. With him I had no secrets or had to wear a mask of strength. Even if I had, he would've seen right through them. He promised me so much and I believed him because I loved him. I saw everything in a new light when I was with him. He had been my strength when I had none left. In our more than 8,000 years together my choice to leave without him had been our only true disagreement. He had convinced me to stay for a while, but the call of the sea was too great. But Aman is just as dark as the day I first left it and this time it is because he isn't here to enjoy it with me. Even Celebrian hasn't brought as much joy as the joy I would be having if he were here with me. Now I only want to go back to Middle-Earth and never leave him again. But I can't leave here again so I must wait and watch the sea, praying one day that he'll be on one of the ships that bring our people here.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't wait any longer. Middle-Earth is nothing to me anymore. I only need her. The ship that I was taking carried 20 of our people. We were just in sight on Aman. It was just like she had described it. Absolutely beautiful. I wondered if it would take long for me to find her. But what was this? There standing in a tower overlooking the sea. It was her! The light that I had always seen around her was glowing brighter then ever! My heart danced, it was her! My love!  
  
  
What's that? It's another ship as always, but this one is different. It seems to glow with the light that I always felt when I was with him. The ship draws closer. It is him! I can see him he stands in awe. I cover my mouth as I gasp with joy. He's come! I start to run down from the tower that I have spent so long in watching and waiting for him to come. I run as fast as I can to the docks where our people first set foot in Aman to greet him and never be without him again.  
  
  
Where did she go? I saw her for a moment and then she disappeared. We're almost to the docks. I want to jump in the water and swim the rest of the way. So long without her and now together we'll be again. There she is! She's running to the docks. Our ship is only a few yards from the docks. I can't wait any longer. I jump from the boat onto the docks and start to run to her with open arms.   
  
  
We catch each other in the middle of the docks. I'm crying freely and I can feel his tears too. It's the happiest moment I've felt since I returned here. Never will we leave each other again. The light has returned now that he is here. My life, my love, my everything.  
  
Fin 


End file.
